Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
Turboranger''' redirects here. For the American adaptation of Carranger, see Power Rangers: Turbo.'' , is the 13th entry of Super Sentai series produced by Toei Company and Bandai. It was originally aired on TV Asahi on March 3, 1989 to February 23, 1990 with a total of 51 episodes. During its first episode, Turboranger celebrated the 10th anniversary Super Sentai with a teamup of the previous 10 Super Sentai, even though by modern count, they are the 13th Sentai team. This occured because at the time of the Turboranger's debut, Toei had marked Super Sentai series beginning with Battle Fever J. However, when Toei marketed Chouriki Sentai Ohranger as the 19th anniversary of the Super Sentai series, Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. were retroactively included as part of the Super Sentai series by Toei. Plot Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted humans in a battle against the Boma Tribes and successfully sealed the Boma Tribes away. However, due to modern day pollution and man's destruction of nature, the power of Fairy magic has weakened, allowing the seal to be broken and the Tribes escape. Seelon, the last of the fairies, with the help of Dr. Dazai, summoned five high school seniors. As children, they were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest and can now hear Seelon's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of a combination of Seelon's magic and Dr. Dazai's science, the five youths became the Turborangers, juggling days of fighting with their regular school lives, in order to defeat the Boma Tribes. Characters Turborangers Temporary Turborangers Allies * Dr. Dazai * Fairy Seelon * Saint Beast Lakia * Misa Yamaguchi * Mika Yamaguchi * Past 10 Sentai ** Battle Fever J ** Denshi Sentai Denziman ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ** Dai Sentai Goggle V ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman ** Choudenshi Bioman ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman ** Choushinsei Flashman ** Hikari Sentai Maskman ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman Hundred Boma Tribes * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn / Neo-Lagorn * Boma Doctor Lehda * Dark Boma Zimba * Princess Boma Jarmin * Rage Flying Boma Zulten * Wular Soldiers ** Wular Captain Wu ** Wular Captain Lar ** Wular Boma *Wandering Violent Boma ** Hikaru Nagareboshi / Yamimaru ** Sayoko Tsukikage / Kirika *Violent Demon Beasts *'Stone Bōma' (1) *'Twisted Bōma' (2) *'Dango Bōma' (3) *'Minokasa Bōma' (4) *'Licking Bōma' (5) *'Great Jaw Bōma' (6) *'Mansion Bōma' (7) *'Possession Bōma' (8,34) *'Oni Bōma' (9) *'Wular Bōma' (10) *'Ruffian Bōma' (11) *'Sigh Bōma' (12) *'Dogu Bōma' (13,34) *'Dark Spider' (13-48) *'Darumaotoshi Bōma' (14,34) *'Lump Bōma' (15) *'Muddled Bōma' (16) *'Fossil Bōma' (17) *'Heinous Bōma'(18) **'Hyōma' (18) **'Enma' (18) *'Poison Bōma' (19,34) *'Sumo Bōma' (20) *'Racer Bōma' (21) *'Ghost Bōma' (22) *'Palm Tree Bōma' (23) *'Inugami Bōma' (24) *'Immortality Bōma' (25,34) *'Bell Chime Bōma' (26) *'Kuroko Bōma' (29) *'Super-Majin Bōma' (30) *'Amulet Bōma' (31) *'Mirror Bōma' (31) **'Dragras' (31-50) *'Noppera Bōma' (32) *'Shigoki Bōma' (33) *'Reaper Bōma' (34) *'Memory Bōma' (35) *'Zulten Metal Type' (36) *'Hell Painting Bōma' (37) *'Picture Book Bōma'(39) **'Migratory Bird Bōma' (ワタリドリボーマ Wataridoribōma) (39-40) *'Actor Bōma' (40) *'Devil Bōma' (41) *'Gunman Bōma' (42) *'Armor Bōma' (43) *'Seal Bōma' (44) *'One-Eyed Bōma' (45) *'Dragra Bōma' (ドラグラボーマ Doragura Bōma) (46) *'Gum-Gum Bōma' (47) **'Masked Devil Bōma' (48) *'Sealing Bōma'(50) *'Evil God Bōma' (Movie) *'Evil God Bōma Junior' (Movie) Arsenal * Turbo Brace * Turbo Lasers * Individual Weapons ** GT Sword ** T Hammer ** J Gun ** B Bowgun ** W Stick * V Turbo Bazooka * Mach Turbos * Turbo Attacker Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening': Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *'Ending': Zigzag Seishun Road *'Final Ending': Dance Tokimeku Kokoro *'Mecha Theme (Turbo Robo)': Ashita ni Accel! Turbo Robo *'Mecha Theme (Turbo Rugger)': Tackle! Turbo Rugger *Kokoro yo, Shinayaka ni Mae! *Yousei Monogatari (Fairy Tale) *Cutie Turbo Lady *Turbo Victory *Yuuki wa Mantan! Turboranger Cast * Riki Honoo: Kenta Sato * Daichi Yamagata: Fumiaki Ganaha * Yohei Hama: Keiya Asakura * Shunsuke Hino: Junichiro Katagiri * Haruna Morikawa: Noriko Kinohara * Doctor Dazai: Fujita Okamoto * Seelon: Mayumi Omura * Misa Yamaguchi: Kyoko Takami * Lagorn: Takeshi Watabe * Doctor Layda: Masashi Ishibashi * Princess Jarmin: Kanako Kishi * Zimba: Seiichi Hirai * Zulten: Hideyuki Umezu * Hikaru Nagareboshi/Yamimaru: Yoshinori Tanaka * Sayoko Tsukikage/Kirika: Masako Morishita Guest Stars * Mika: Keiko Hayase (episode 37) Stage Shows * Turboranger Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi * Turboranger Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Turboranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *Turboranger is the first Sentai season to use the word "-ranger" in its title (although Goranger also included the word "-ranger" in its name, this was not official, since that series' official name was actually Gorenger). **The next Sentai season to use "-ranger" in its title would come four years after Turboranger, and would eventually become the first to be adapted into a Power Rangers series. *Along with its predecessor, Liveman, Turboranger celebrated the anniversary of the Sentai franchise (followed by Gaoranger, Boukenger and Gokaiger), with a special tribute to the past 10 Sentai. Although Turboranger is the thirteenth series, at the time of the series' debut, it was considered the eleventh series, as Gorenger and JAKQ weren't counted as Super Sentai until later. *This is the only Sentai to completely lack any of the team members doing 'role calls' or stating their transformed names after transforming (both individually or as a team), but instead, the camera simply gives the viewers a wide angle shot of the team and although they assume a traditional Sentai pose, they do not say their ranger name. As a result, when Red Turbo reappears in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai, original footage is used. *Although Turboranger never got a Power Rangers adaptation, the American-exclusive Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue was based off the Turboranger suits. *This is the first Sentai wherein all the main heroes are High School students. This motif is later used by Megaranger. *Like Hikari Sentai Maskman and Dai Sentai Goggle V, Turboranger's original title was scrapped only to be used for another Sentai series. The original planned title for the series was to be Gekisou Sentai Carranger, which would ultimately and ironically be taken by the season it would be parodied by. To add to the irony, Carranger's American adaptation regained the 'Turbo' part of the name as Power Rangers Turbo.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *''Turboranger'' is considered the first Sentai of the "Heisei Era", with its entire run and production occurring after the emergence of Emperor Akihito (Heisei) to the Japanese throne after the death of his father Hirohito (Showa) in January, 1989. Although the final six Liveman episodes also aired in the Heisei era, the series was mostly produced and aired in the Showa period prior to Hirohito's death. *This is the first season where past Rangers appear in an episode, and not in a movie. *This season starts the tradition of "Sentai stacking attacks", where two Rangers would get on the other three Rangers' shoulders to initiate a team attack. **It should be noted that the first Toei show to use this was Ninja Captor. References